Fantasy
by Crystal Jack
Summary: Chapter Eight is finally UP! More on the way. Please read and Review. Thanks.
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**FANTASY**

**The year is 2004. **

**A young girl is in the hospital awaiting an MRI to calculate the rate of expansion of a tumor in her brain. As she waits in one of the hospital room, her friends and family surround her as they comfort her fears of the machine. To their amazement, she is calm and collective and hopes that it will shed light as to what can be done for. **

**But during the procedure, something goes wrong. Something that cannot be done, even if it were possible it will unlikely happen. **

**This is a fictional sci-fi fantasy story. But in someway it can bring a world of ideas and fantasy.**

**Paramount owns Voyager and the characters. I do not own them. Please read and Review this story. Good feedback is welcome. Please be not harsh.**


	2. Fantasy

Fantasy

Chapter One

The Procedure

Cassidy waited in the hospital room with her mother at her side. She was resting comfortably when her dad entered the room. "The Doctor just told me that we will have the procedure in less than thirty minutes." Dad said.

"Oh my," her mom began, "I am nervous for her. Are you sure that you can handle it Cassy?"

"I am sure that I can mom." Cassidy said with confidence in her voice, "I hope I can."

A small chuckle came from her father, as the Doctor then came in with two nurses. The Doctor then smiled and said, "It is time. Are you ready Cassidy?"

"Sure am Doc." Cassidy said trying to be brave.

"Very well. I am Doctor Carson and I will be taking care of you now ok." He nodded to the family to leave as they prepare Cassidy for the MRI.

As the wheeled her closer to the MRI, Cassidy got a little nervous and was beginning to shake a little. "Mom," she called, "I'm scared." "It's alright honey," her answered a little shaky, "Just think of something that you like to think about and everything will be alright." "OK." Cassidy replied.

As they got closer, Cassidy waved at her parents as she entered the dark room where the big machine stood. She looked at it and was frightened by the massive circular shape. It looked like a tunnel that can take somewhere, or even a capsule, or a stasis pod. Cassidy was then laid on the flat cold tray and then she heard the small hum of the machine coming alive. Cassidy cried out in fear but Doctor Carson assured her that she would not be in there long.

Finally calm, Cassidy was then pushed into the machine. She heard the door close and Cassidy then remembered her mother's words, _"Just think of something that you like to think about and everything will be alright."_ Cassidy then closed her eyes and began to think of her favorite fantasy.

The Doctors were monitoring Cassidy when a loud beep from the system screamed that Doctor Carson looked at the monitor close to him. He could see that Cassidy was beginning to fade and her vital signs were erratic. "What's going here?" he asked. Everyone's attention was turned to the monitor. "Her vital signs are beginning to fade on us. We have to do something." One of the Nurses cried. They tried to shut down the machine but could not do it.

Meanwhile Cassidy was dreaming about her favorite fantasy. She was dreaming about a television series that she found fascinating and had the every episode. She was dreaming about Star Trek Voyager. But somehow, she did not know, that her fantasy would become real.

Cassidy started hearing voices. She thought they were her mother or her father calling to her. "Mom, is that you?" she asked.

"_Back us away Tom. Keep away from that ship I don't want it near us."_

"_Aye sir."_

"Dad are you there?" Cassidy asked again but still she heard voices that did not seem to be familiar. She tried to open her eyes but her vision was blurry at first. Then she heard voices again.

"_Captain, they're firing again."_

"_All hands brace for impact."_

A loud sound made Cassidy jump and her vision then became clear, and found herself standing in a place that she could never imagine she would be. She looked around, stunned at what she was seeing. Another sound was heard and this time it was the intruder alert. Tuvok looked in her direction and pulled out a phaser. "Security team to deck one. Intruder alert." Came his Vulcan stern voice.

"Oh no." Cassidy said as she looked around for an escape but could not find one. The Captain then looked at her, "How did you get here. How were you able to beam through our shields? Who are you?"

"I....I, I don't know." Cassidy said shaken by the experience.

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. And I would like to know how did you get on my ship."


	3. Reality Check

Reality Check

Chapter Two

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. And I would like to know how did you get on my ship."

Cassidy stood there looking into the face of Captain Kathryn Janeway. She then turned her attention to the rest of the crew. "Commander Chakotay, Ensign Kim, Lieutenant Tom Paris, Lieutenant Torres, Commander Tuvok, and Seven of Nine. How is this possible? This can't be real." Cassidy said as she backed off into a corner on the bridge. "This can't real, I am dreaming, I am dreaming. This can't be real."

"Hold on a minute calm down." Kathryn said as calm as she can, "I am sure this is frightening for you. But I would like to know...."

"How did I get on this ship." Cassidy finished, "I wish I knew Captain but I don't know how. The last thing I remember was being put into an MRI to..."

"A what?"

"A machine, MRI that scan your brain to see what's wrong. I should not be here. What's going to happen to me?

"Take it easy now." Kathryn said as she came closer, "What's your name?"

"Cassidy, my name is Cassidy."

"Alright Cassidy, why don't we go to sickbay and see what we can do to help you."

Just then another loud sound struck the ship and threw Cassidy into the arms of Chakotay. Kathryn fell on the hard floor with a thump.

"Report!"

"That same ship is firing at us again. It's configuring its position. It's heading towards fast off the port bow." Harry Kim yelled.

"Lay in a course Mister Paris. Evasive maneuvers." Kathryn ordered.

Cassidy watched in horror at the view screen as the ship came closer. She closed her eyes and, "Go away, go away, go away." She kept chanting as her voice became louder and louder, then the alien ship just vanished. Voyager stopped shaking and all was quiet. Chakotay looked at Cassidy in his arms and then at Kathryn.

Everyone on the bridge was stunned at what they saw. They could not explain what had just conspired. Kathryn went to Cassidy who was clasping unto to Chakotay, "Cassidy, the ship is gone now hun. You can open your eyes."

Cassidy slowly opened them, and she collapsed.

In sickbay, the Doctor was making his final report when Kathryn, Chakotay and Tuvok entered. "Ah the commanding team. Well Captain I have quiet a lot to tell about our guest here."

"What can you tell us Doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"She is human for the most part. But yet her Cerebral Cortex is in a state of flux. I can safely say that even though she heroically saved the ship, my guess is she has telepathic abilities."

"Makes sense." Chakotay now spoke, "But how did she get on Voyager?"

"That's a question I wish I had the answer Chakotay." Kathryn answered. She moved closer to watch Cassidy sleep under sedation. "Tuvok, scan the vicinity and find out if there are any anomalies to explain her appearance."

"Aye Captain." Was Tuvok's reply.

"In the mean time, lets make feel comfortable. Is she able to talk?"

"Yes Captain." The Doctor confirmed.

"Wake her."


	4. Explanation

Explanation

Chapter Three

Cassidy sat up on the bio-bed looking around at the eyes that were fixed on her. She still was afraid that she was in this place. The Doctor tried to comfort her with his kind eyes, but yet Cassidy was drawn to the stare from Kathryn. Her eyes told a different story. "How were you able to make the ship that attacked us disappearing like that?" Kathryn asked, "Do you have telepathic abilities?"

"I don't think so." Cassidy answered shakily, "I can't seem to remember having that. I was in the hospital getting ready for an MRI when I began to dream about Voyager, and then I ended up on your bridge. That's all I can tell you."

"But what about that ship. How did it disappear?"

"I don't know. I wanna go home now. Please?"

"Captain," Doctor pulled her aside, "I do believe I have an explanation for her anxiousness towards us."

"Doctor?" Kathryn turned to him.

"I believe the cause of her anxiety is that her mind is at a hyper-rem state. Even if she is saying what is true, I am not certain that her mind is telling her the truth. Somehow her mind is giving her exactly what she wants to believe. Above her hippocampus there is a neural magnetic field that is affecting her judgment. Also her ability to make things disappear is another aspect of her abilities."

"Are you saying is she is human but yet not from our time? Or just a figment of our imagination?"

"What I am saying Captain is that our guest here is dreaming."

Kathryn looked intently at Cassidy in her ready room, watching the young girl look around with amazement. Everything captured Cassidy's eye as she strode around the room. The tour she had of the ship even had Cassidy more impressed of what was happening. Somehow she understood the Doctor's explanation but could not quiet grasp the aspect that she is dreaming all of this. If she is then why cannot she wake up? What was keeping her asleep? Kathryn watched Cassidy's face turn into a frown, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Cassidy began, "Sorry, I am just trying to figure out what is going on."

Kathryn smiled and walked to stand beside her, "I understand, I am not sure myself but the seems adamant about his explanation that I cannot fault him."

"But this field he mentioned, it sounds like, sounds like I am trying...."

"Sounds like if you're trapped and you can't get out."

"Yes, that's it. But how do I get out?"

"The Doctor is still trying to determine how he can help you. In the meantime I am sure you can make yourself comfortable for now."

"I'm sure I can Captain."

Again Kathryn smiled, "Why don't call me Kathryn OK?"

"OK." Cassidy responded. Just then Kathryn's COM badge went off, "Captain to the Bridge."

Kathryn turned on her heal and headed for the bridge with Cassidy closely behind her. What was waiting for them made Cassidy gasp that her breath became constricted. What was in front of them on the view screen was a Borg cube.


	5. Revelation

Revelation

Chapter Four

The bridge was silent. Kathryn stared at the view screen and her eyes became dark. She knew what would happen next. "We're receiving a transmission Captain." Tuvok said slowly.

"Open a channel." Kathryn said in her authority voice. The channel was open and then came the dreaded line, _"We are the Borg you will be assimilated, resistance is futile."_

"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations." Kathryn barked. There was a loud sound that rocked Voyager. Cassidy held onto the bar behind Kathryn. Cassidy watched in horror as the cube became bigger.

"Damage report." Kathryn yelled.

"We have a hull breech on deck 11 Captain." Kim yelled back.

"Target their weapons array." Kathryn ordered.

"No effect." Tuvok said.

As the orders were barked and yelled at different stations, and as the ship rocked with fire, Cassidy watched as everyone tried to fend off the cube. Then Cassidy wished to herself that she knew what to do to help. Then a thought came to her. She remembered when she started chanting, _"Go away, go away, go away,"_ that the ship disappeared. What if she can do that again? She tried silently but the cube was too massive for to even think and she was scared every time the ship rocked. Then she remembered that Kathryn wanted the weapons array to be destroyed. Cassidy then made her way down to the center of the bridge. Stood between Kathryn and Chakotay and started to stare at the screen. "What are you doing?" Kathryn asked her in disgust. But Cassidy just kept staring. She moved closer to Tom and touched the console, and something miraculous happened.

"Tuvok, what's going on?" Chakotay asked.

"She is routing power from tactical to the helm commander." Tuvok replied.

"And doing what?" Kathryn in turn asked.

"Firing phasers." Tuvok finished.

And with that the ship's phaser fired at the cube. And Cassidy continued to fire. Just then, they saw an explosion on the cube. "Report!" yelled Kathryn.

"The weapons array on the cube has been disabled Captain." Kim answered.

Cassidy turned to face her with a smile. "How did you..?" Kathryn began but Cassidy was the one who spoke, "I can explain later Captain. Mr. Tuvok, target the secondary shield grid. I have destabilized it."

"Captain?" Tuvok questioned.

"Do it!" Kathryn ordered.

He nodded and targeted the cube and another explosion happened. Cassidy's stare became more intense. Kathryn watched her as Cassidy continued to do what she was doing. Then Tuvok replied from his station, "Captain, shields on the Borg cube has been disabled."

"Fire photon torpedoes." Kathryn ordered.

The Borg cube exploded with ease and the crewmembers on the bridge sighed a simultaneous breath. Cassidy turned to face Kathryn and smiled, "I think I know why I made the first disappeared. I can think of what I want to happen and then it happens. I believe I have discovered my revelation."

"Revelation?" Chakotay asked.

"I am telepathic. I think and it happens." Cassidy replied with confidence.

"Well," said Kathryn, "I believe you're right."

"I think what Cassidy experienced Captain is the explanation of the magnetic field that is surrounding her brain." The Doctor informed the crew in the briefing room, "Somehow her mind has become hyper-active when she began to use her ability to create whatever scenario and then believe it will happen and it happens."

"So if she telepathic and can create such scenarios, she should have been able to predict the future." Kathryn continued with some speculation.

"Maybe so Captain, but I do not believe so."

"Oh?" Chakotay now came in.

"She is not telepathic. She has the ability of telekinesis."

Everyone now looked at each other and then at Cassidy. Cassidy sat there looking down at her hands, "Are you saying Doctor that Cassidy is able to move things with her mind?" Kathryn now asked.

"Yes Captain," the Doctor confirmed, "That is exactly what I am saying."

Back in her ready room, Kathryn sat on the couch with Chakotay talking about the recent events that happened in the last couple of hours. They were analyzing the Doctor's data on the scans taken of Cassidy's brain.

"What do make of this Chakotay?" Kathryn asked.

"It's amazing," he began, "I am not sure how to reply. She has a unique ability. But what will she do with now? Will Cassidy want to have such power?"

"The real question is, with her discovering this unique talent, will she be able to control it?"

Just then the chime beeped, "Come in," Kathryn said. In stepped Cassidy and seeing the two commanding officers close in conversation, "Oh I am sorry to disturb you."

"No need." Kathryn smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"I want to thank you for not judging me when the Doctor told you about my ability. I am not sure myself how I got this talent. I am scared Captain. I don't know what to do."

Kathryn made her way close to Cassidy. "I am sure that you will find a way to control it sweetie."

"Besides," Chakotay too made his way beside her, "We could use you for when the Borg attack again."

Cassidy laughed and took the hands of Kathryn and Chakotay, "Thank you so much, for being so understanding."

Just then, a sensation began in Cassidy. Her eyes became large and her grip on Kathryn and Chakotay's hand came tighter. The sensation then traveled to Kathryn and then to Chakotay. In a split second, Cassidy, Kathryn and Chakotay were locked and then they collapsed. Cassidy however, was beginning to experience something miraculous that she got up, looked around and found that she absorbed Kathryn and Chakotay into her with just her touch. Now she has three personality traits. She is Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commander Chakotay, and herself Cassidy.


	6. Memories Part One

Memories Part One

Chapter Five

Just then, a sensation began in Cassidy. Her eyes became large and her grip on Kathryn and Chakotay's hand came tighter. The sensation then traveled to Kathryn and then to Chakotay. In a split second, Cassidy, Kathryn and Chakotay were locked and then they collapsed. Cassidy however, was beginning to experience something miraculous that she got up, looked around and found that she absorbed Kathryn and Chakotay into her with just her touch. Now she has three personality traits. She is Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commander Chakotay, and herself Cassidy.

Cassidy stood there wondering what has happened. She could understand how the minds of Kathryn and Chakotay just simply transferred to her. Cassidy looked at Kathryn and Chakotay on the floor unconscious. Not knowing what to do, she started to panic. But then somehow, Kathryn's memory began to talk to her. _"Call Sickbay!"_

"Sickbay, that's it." Cassidy exclaimed. She bent over, grabbed Kathryn's COM badge and tapped it. But something even worse happened.

"_Janeway to sickbay, Medical Emergency."_ What was that? Cassidy spoke in the Captain's voice. The COM badge beeped again with the Doctor on the line, "Captain is something wrong?"

"Beam three directly to sickbay." Continued Cassidy in Kathryn's voice.

Later they were materialized in sickbay and the Doctor rushed over to see what was wrong. But what he came upon, struck him with even more curiosity.

"From what I can tell is that Cassidy somehow absorbed the energy from the Captain and the Commander. She has regain all of their memories." The Doctor explained.

"How can we return them to their original state?" Tuvok questioned.

"That I can't answer." Doctor concluded, "But if we can find a way, we need to find it soon."

"Has she said anything as to how to get them back." Tom wanted to know.

"Nothing so far. But she has full memories and here's another thing. She can talk in the voices of both Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay."

"How is that possible?" Kim chimed in.

"From the scans that I took of her Cerebral Cortex, I have observed that she can change personalities more than once."

"Could it be to the cause of her powers?" Tuvok now came in.

"I believe so." The Doctor finished.

Cassidy stood between the bio-beds that carried Kathryn and Chakotay. Her mind was confused by the transfusion of their minds. She did not know what to do next. She began to pace around sickbay, talking to herself.

"_What am I going to do now? I don't know how this came about. Is this a dream? Will I ever wake up? I can hear them in my head. I can feel their memories run through me. There companionship together as a team. The command structure that they endure. Their willingness to work together to get a homesick crew home."_ She stopped in her tracks, looked at the command team one more time, and again began to think. _"The two of you have a secret don't you. You have a place that you want to remember but you keep hidden. Tell me what it is. I can help you."_

"_How can you help us?"_ Cassidy turned and there in sickbay she saw, Kathryn standing there in a faded image with Chakotay standing next to her.

"I don't know how." Cassidy began, "I know you have a secret. You're just hiding it. An intimate secret."

"And with that secret, what will you do with it?" 

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there. Tell me how to get you back where you belong."


	7. Memories Part Two

Memories Part Two

Chapter Six

"_How can you help us?"_ Cassidy turned and there in sickbay she saw, Kathryn standing there in a faded image with Chakotay standing next to her.

"I don't know how." Cassidy began, "I know you have a secret. You're just hiding it. An intimate secret."

"_And with that secret, what will you do with it?"_

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there. Tell me how to get you back where you belong."

"_You have a gift that cannot be analyzed. How can we trust you? You have no idea if what you have is true. You said so yourself. How can you help us?"_

"Because you helped me." Cassidy finished with confidence in her voice. The faded image of Kathryn and Chakotay smiled and faded. And Cassidy finally understood what has to done to bring them back.

The Doctor entered sickbay and saw her smiling. He smiled back and asked, "Are you well?" And in Kathryn and Chakotay's voice she answered, "I am well Doctor."

"I can tell that you have not lost your ability to be two persons at one time."

"I am sorry Doctor," now her original voice, "I was just having fun."

"With that kind of fun we might not get back the XO team."

"I've talked to them."

"No doubt."

"No," she insisted, "I saw them. They appeared to me." The Doctor now intrigued leaned in to listen.

"I think I know how to bring them back. But it will take time. You cannot tell anyone. If you do they will not like it."

"You mean the Captain and the Commander?"

"Yes!"

All the senior officers assembled in the briefing room listening to the Doctor's new information that Cassidy rendered and how to bring the command team back. They listen with interest; some snickered at the possible idea of what could be accomplishing by this. Tom for one knew in his mind for a long time that it would happen but it never came about. B'lanna had to smile for she thought Chakotay had something to do with it. When the Doctor finished his report, he got a full confidence in the crew for not saying a word to anyone else. Cassidy was a little nervous yet excited to see how she can help.

Back in sickbay, Cassidy stood between the unconscious Kathryn and Chakotay. She smiled as she listened to their voices in her head. She knew that their secret would not be revealed until she found out what that secret was. Cassidy had to hunt for a long time to find what that secret was or she will never get the two back to their natural state again. The Doctor this time was making the final adjustments to a Cortical Monitor so that he could keep track of the synapses of all three counterparts. He made his way to where Casey was standing and saw that she was talking to herself. But when he got closer, he could see that Cassidy was talking to the OX team.

"Don't worry," she began, "I know that the two of you have something together, but I assure you, I will get you back. Make no mistake about it."

"And I will hold you to that." The Doctor replied. He smiled and continue to make his way to her, "I want you to wear this Cortical Monitor so that I can monitor all three of you."

"I don't see how that will be accomplished Doctor." Cassidy claimed, "Whatever they might be thinking, or we, probably is private."

"Maybe so," the Doctor insisted, "But I will not be able to read thoughts. I just want to monitor your, or should I say all your vital signs."

"Very well Doctor." Cassidy said as she gave in. The Cortical Monitor was in place and Cassidy could feel the tingling sensation of the device. The Doctor reassured her that everything would be all right.


	8. Thank You

Sorry for not finishing the story.

I have finally caught up from where I was lacking and now the story will continue.

Thank you for your support and liking the story.

I am sure that most of you would laugh or be surprised.

This story just came to me and I thought it would be fun.

Remember that I do not own them but Paramount does.

ENJOY;-)


	9. Final Waking Part One

Final Waking Part One

Chapter Seven

Cassidy walked along the corridors. She nodded at the crewmembers as they passed by. Cassidy had become familiar with the ship that she recognized which conduit was what. But for now her mind was elsewhere. Kathryn and Chakotay were talking to her again. They battled for what seemed an eternity and Cassidy finally got tired of it.

"Will you both stop it" She said, "I am getting tired of your fighting in my head."

They finally quieted and Cassidy then turned towards Kathryn's quarters. She entered with Kathryn's codes and began walking around the room. Cassidy inspected everything. Trying to find a clue as to how she can get them out of her head. But nothing seems to click. She then left Kathryn's quarters and crossed over to Chakotay. One of the crew saw her going into his quarters but then walked on shaking his head.

Then, Kim turned towards the corridor and bumped into Cassidy as she came out. Her face told him that she was having trouble. But then Kim did not know what was going on in her head. Cassidy simply smiled, "Can I do something for you?"

"Well, not really." Kim began, "I just came over to see if you're ok."

"I am fine Ensign." Cassidy continued and walked passed him.

"Harry." Kim followed. "I know you're having trouble, I thought you might need some help."

"Thank you but I don't think you can."

"How so?" Kim wanted to know.

"They keep arguing."

"The Captain and Chakotay?"

"Yeah. I can't stand their bickering."

Cassidy then turned to face him. Harry could see that she was really in trouble now. Harry then smiled and offered her his hand. Cassidy looked down and cocked her head at him. "How would you like to join me for some dinner." Harry offered, "I am sure that a good meal will always help in finding a solution."

Cassidy smiled this time, "Alright," she said, "Let's go." So hand in hand they walked towards the mess hall.

Later that night Cassidy tried to sleep in the room she was assigned, but for some reason, she could not sleep. She finally got up and went in the direction of Kathryn's quarters. But as she walked along the corridors, she came unto the hollow deck. Cassidy turned and looked at the console and just stared at it. Something was beginning to make sense. Something was finally beginning to open up so that she could finally understand. But the problem was what was it? How can this hollow deck help her in getting the XO team back? She did not have the answer. So she kept on walking.

In Kathryn's bedroom, Cassidy finally slept peacefully. As she drifted, she began to dream. A dream that seemed so real, she could swear that she was there. But something was different. She was not one of the characters. There were two people who were the main characters. These two individuals were in a small place with trees and mountains and the soft breeze blowing. One was a female and the other male. The male was working with wood while the other was looking at what looked like small black boxes.

"Oh insect traps." Cassidy realized. "What is going on here?" she wondered.

Then it came clear. The characters were Kathryn and Chakotay. That finally made sense. She saw how happy they were and how content they felt. Cassidy just watched and smiled. But then the sky grew dark. What is happening now? What is going on?


	10. Final Waking Part Two

Final Waking Part Two

Chapter Eight

"Oh insect traps." Cassidy realized. "What is going on here?" she wondered.

Then it came clear. The characters were Kathryn and Chakotay. That finally made sense. She saw how happy they were and how content they felt. Cassidy just watched and smiled. But then the sky grew dark. What is happening now? What is going on?

There was lightning flashing and a loud boom. Cassidy was transfixed at the sight. She could not move nor dared to. She watched in horror as Kathryn tried to escape the horrific scene. Then Cassidy saw Kathryn fall to the ground now afraid that she did hurt herself.

A voice was heard in the distance, _"Kathryn! Kathryn!"_ Cassidy turned her head to see Chakotay running towards Kathryn.

"_Kathryn! Kathryn! Are you alright?"_

"_I could not keep my balance and carry the case"_

"_Give it to me"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Some sort of ion storm. Our tricorders don't recognize it, but it sure packs a wop!"_

Cassidy stared as the two made their way towards the make shift shelter. Cassidy felt a sense of relief. Then the scene shifted. Instead of a wild storm, she was inside the shelter. She saw Kathryn sitting at the table working while Chakotay was busy with a craft. Kathryn seemed tired and in pain. Then she heard a chuckle.

"_Uhh! My muscles are not used to that kind of work. My knots are getting knots."_

"_Here let me help."_

"_Oh! That feels good."_

"_My mother use to get sore necks all the time. She trusted me not to make it worse."_

What am I feeling here? I feel strange and somehow weak? Cassidy was frightened by this and wanted to wake up. But still her gaze was on the two. Kathryn then got up and faced Chakotay.

"_That's much better thank you."_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_Well I think I will go to bed now. See you in the morning?"_

"_Sleep well Kathryn."_

"_Yes, you too."_

Whoa! Cassidy felt the tenseness in the room. Cassidy turned and left the shelter. She pondered on what she had seen. Still thinking about the situation, she heard a shuffle in the shelter. She turned back to see Kathryn sat near a table across from Chakotay.

"_We need to talk about this. About us."_

"_Alright"_

"_We need to define parameters."_

"I don't think I can define parameters. But, I can tell you a story. It's about a warrior…" 

Cassidy sat back and listened to the tale. She saw that Kathryn was listening well to story. An ancient legend he called it. Her gaze turned to Kathryn. Her eyes were somehow never leaving his face. And there she felt it again. The same feeling before was coming back and Cassidy got scared.

The tale was over, and Cassidy continued to listen.

"_Is that really, an ancient legend"_

"No. But it made it easier to say. …easier to say… easier to say… easier to say…" 

It kept repeating and repeating in Cassidy's mind. The phrase somehow made her see what was needed to happen. Cassidy then felt herself lift off the ground as the room became dark. And as if in an instant, she woke up with a start. She now understood what had to be done. But there was another piece to puzzle that she needed to get. And before she knew it, she heard a phrase whispered, _"Three years I did not know your name. Now I cannot imagine a day without you."_ Cassidy finally had her answer.


End file.
